


Night In

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“Aren’t we a bit old for this?” asked Jin.“If you’re too old, when it starts, you’ll somehow be rendered incapable of watching it,” Koichi assured him.He hit play, and as the movie began, he nudged Jin’s arm with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.“Well, look at that. It’s playing. I can hear the music and everything,” replied Koichi with a lopsided grin.'Jin and Koichi watch a movie together.





	Night In

Bourbon can be utilised in a number of ways. It can be used in recipes for cough medicine and as a painkiller. Not only that, but various delicious foods such as pie, caramels and biscuits can incorporate it too. Of course, bourbon can be downed as good ol’ whiskey, mixed into cocktails, straight or on the rocks... the possibilities run high.

The couch in Jin’s private living quarters creaked quietly as Koichi sat down on it. In one hand, he brandished a bottle containing amber liquid, while his other hand loitered on his lap. Jin glanced over at him, already seated. A few seconds later, Koichi hiked up his feet, resting them on a low coffee table.

“Do you mind?” asked Jin with a frown.

Another groan escaped the couch. Koichi took his feet off the table and leaned forward. He dragged a drink coaster closer and returned his feet to the table, though this time, he placed one of his heels on the coaster with his ankles crossed, so one leg rested over the other, and then he sank back into the couch cushions.

Jin pressed his index finger against the crease in his brow. A sigh pushed outward against his chest, but he restrained it so no noise came out. “You’re ridiculous.”

Koichi’s lips curled into a smirk and he opened his bottle of bourbon whiskey. 

“Want some, dear?” he asked, and he offered it to Jin, who regarded it coolly.

“Not right now,” replied Jin. He dragged his gaze to the idling television and laced his fingers together, seeing Koichi take a swig of whiskey at the edge of his vision. 

When Koichi lowered the bottle, Jin turned his head a smidgen toward him, and making eye contact, Koichi faced him more directly.

“So what are watching?” asked Jin. “Remember...”

“... no detective movies,” Koichi finished for him. He swooped away to grab the remote off the table, sitting back after. “Don’t stress it. I remembered.”

Still, Jin could only relax slightly as Koichi switched on the television. Its passive blank face burst into colour, giving further light to the room. The olive material of the couch became more prominent, though its pattern remained hard to read without braille, and the mature brown hues of the walls and furnishing became just that bit more discernible. Jin drummed his fingers on his thigh, and when the television showed the title of the movie, he tilted his head and squinted.

“Lilo and Stitch?” he read aloud. 

Koichi didn’t correct Jin so Jin cast his furrowed gaze onto him. To his displeasure, Koichi held his tongue, meaning Jin had to speak up.

“Aren’t we a bit old for this?” asked Jin.

“If you’re too old, when it starts, you’ll somehow be rendered incapable of watching it,” Koichi assured him. 

He hit play, and as the movie began, he nudged Jin’s arm with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.

“Well, look at that. It’s playing. I can hear the music and everything,” replied Koichi with a lopsided grin. Jin narrowed his eyes, plucked the bottle of whiskey from Koichi’s slack hold and brought its opening to his lips.

This wasn’t the first time they had watched this movie. It was, however, the first time they had watched it together, just the two of them, without a certain purple-haired child with them. Thinking about her made Jin’s teeth grit together as he remembered her smile, her laughter and the lilt in her voice, now bottled away thanks to his father.

For a while, Jin seethed, clutching the whiskey until his knuckles blanched. With bourbon whiskey, the flavour didn’t have to be sweet. Depending on factors like the grains added and the length of time the bourbon resided in a barrel, just as a few examples, the bourbon could have a particular, different taste. In this case, the liquid washed heat through Jin’s mouth, hot and spicy due to the rye added in. His jaw clenched at first and his posture was stiff, but the whiskey gradually got to him.

They passed the bottle back and forth, and by the time the credits rolled, the bottle had been sucked dry. Jin held it in one hand, stroking its neck absentmindedly as he snuggled into Koichi’s side. 

“Hey... Koichi,” mumbled Jin.

“Hm?” went Koichi, with his arm around Jin’s waist.

Jin’s lashes quivered.

“Did you choose that thing... because of Kyouko?” he asked.

‘Thing’ referred to the movie.

“What makes you think that?” said Koichi, moving his head as little as possible as he peeked at Jin, who continued staring into space.

“Ohana... family,” replied Jin. “No one gets left behind.”

Koichi hugged him closer and kept his tone light. “And what does that have to do with you?”

Jin let out a humourless chuckle. “You’re really... smart at being dumb, aren’t you? You think I left Kyouko behind, don’t you?”

The cartoonish visuals on the television seemed to mock the mature atmosphere of the room.

“Maybe I just wanted to hint that we should get a dog?” suggested Koichi, and the silence that followed was like a missed step on a staircase. He peeled his lips apart and wet them, creating a crackling sound, then shifted his weight. His cheek rubbed against Jin’s short, spiky hair, recently shampooed. It tickled, but Koichi didn’t laugh.

Instead, a soft smile breathed light into Koichi’s sombre expression.

“She’ll come back to you,” Koichi told him softly. He kissed Jin’s temple.

Jin raised his head as if rousing from a sleep and turned toward him. They stared into each other’s eyes, barely breathing. Then, they drifted forward, toward each other, shutting their eyes as their lips connected. Warmth engulfed them slowly. The couch grunted. Koichi clicked a button on the remote, turning the television off, and let it fall from his hand as he and Jin wrapped their arms around each other. 

Their silhouettes twined into one, and with a faint moan, Jin pushed Koichi onto his back, and the couch muttered their bodies’ secrets well into the night.


End file.
